The Call
by lioness1120
Summary: Ginny's love for Harry only grows as time goes on. Songfic of "The Call" by Regina Spektor to be posted in segments.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Again, something else that hit me when I was trying to fall asleep. I swear, I get my best ideas in bed or in the shower! Basically, any place where I can't easily write things down! The lyrics in italics are from Regina Spektor's "The Call", which was featured on the Prince Caspian Soundtrack. I'm going to post this in sections with each chapter being a section of the lyrics. Most will be longer than this. Think of it as a bit of a preview of things to come. This is a VERY rare pairing for me and it's the first time I've written it so I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

_It started out as a feeling_

Ginny knew the very first moment she saw Harry Potter that she loved him. Or at least as much as a 10-year old understood of the concept love. She had grown up with the idea of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World. But when she saw the scrawny little boy with untamable black hair, jet green eyes, and the lightning bolt scar that was the only sign of the attack that had taken his parents, Ginny didn't see the savior that she had been dreaming of, a kind of god that would be all-knowing and immensely powerful. No, she saw a little boy, alone and confused, staring at everything as if it was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. And somehow, that was better.

She learned from Ron's letters home that he had been raised by Muggles, his mother's sister's family. Muggles! Her mum had gone into fits for days, alternating between intense anger at Dumbledore for leaving the poor boy with those awful people and immense sadness for the way he had grown up. Even Ginny understood the awfulness of those Muggles. Ron wrote that Harry didn't talk about his life outside of Hogwarts much but sometimes things slipped.

A _cupboard_?

Dumbledore had not only sent the poor boy that was their savior into the Muggle world but to leave him with people that would leave him in a cupboard for eleven years and would have happily kicked him out to starve on the streets? It was unspeakable. If the public knew about this outrage, there would have been mobs beating down the gates of Hogwarts to get at Dumbledore. Even the leader of the Light could not defend himself against the entire Wizarding community.

When Ron first wrote of their other friend though, Ginny's heart plummeted. Ron, her immature, rude, stupid brother Ron, was actually friends with a girl? And not just a girl, a smart girl? She reread his letter exulting Hermione's virtues. Of course, Harry would want Hermione. Even their names went together sickeningly well. Harry and Hermione. Hermione and Harry. Just the thought of the girl she had never met made her veins boil. Her little crush had, without her even knowing about it, turned into something more. Jealousy flared within her 10-year old body as her dreams of a future with Harry disappeared like in a puff of smoke.

Then, she had stopped. For really, what claim did she have on Harry? A crush that he didn't even know about? Foolish little dreams of a future and red-haired green-eyed babies? He didn't even know her! No, she would have to make him understand and love her.

That was the only way he could ever be hers.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next installment! I've been trying to get this done before winter break is over and I go back to school, but no promises! Reviews encourage me to write, so please review!

* * *

_Which then grew into a hope_

Only one good thing came out of the catastrophe that had been her first year at Hogwarts. Harry had finally noticed her. Sure, it had taken being possessed by the soul of the young Dark Lord and almost dying, but hey, it was a start. But he had come and rescued her! Would he have done that for just anyone?

Unfortunately, it turned out Harry would do that for just about anyone. He had a _horrible _saving people complex. He thought he could cure all the injustices of the world and would rescue all the damsels of the world if he had to. And that Hermione girl encouraged him! Even seeing now firsthand that Hermione and Harry did not harbor romantic feelings for each other, Ginny's jealousy was not abated. After all, they were _always _together. In classes, in the common room…. she had even seen Harry willingly enter the library with her! Unbeknownst to them, Ginny has seen them sneaking out several times late at night, and having followed them once, she saw them duck into a girls' bathroom. Their closeness simply wasn't right!

And so she had poured her feelings out to her diary, found within the pages of one of her secondhand schoolbooks. She had been astonished the first time she had written in it and her words disappeared, only to be replaced by the writing of someone else. Shocked, she had flung the small book across the dorm. But almost immediately, she had hastened over to where the book had fallen, near the trunk of one of her dorm mates. For all the world it looked like an ordinary diary, lying innocently flipped to a blank page. She knew she should have abandoned the diary or told one of the professors about it. For even in the Wizarding world, diaries that talked back were _not_ normal. Ginny knew of no magic that would give an object sentient feelings but she knew it must be very dark indeed.

Yet she had still written in it. Perhaps it was the book's dark nature itself that called out to the young girl and she unconsciously needed to have it. Or was it merely the need for an outlet, any outlet for her feelings? She was the seventh of the current generation of Weasley children to pass through Hogwarts and the only girl in her family. Her brothers had been prefects, Head Boys, Quidditch Captains, legendary pranksters…Everyone had known who she was the second she stepped off the boats that had carried all the first-years across the lake. One glimpse at the Weasley trademark red hair and they thought only two things, _"Weasley"_ and "_Gryffindor". _ It was where all of her brothers had been placed and her parents before them. To be placed anywhere else would have been a shock to the very castle itself. Everyone thought they had her entirely figured out before they even met her.

Yet apparently all of her plotting and scheming of the past year had changed her quite a bit. The Sorting Hat had not wanted to put her in Gryffindor, not at all! It had wanted her for Slytherin, den of the snakes, not Gryffindor where her entire family had preceded her. Its offer had indeed been tempting. As a Slytherin, she could finally create a name for herself, finally step out of her brothers' shadows. And as it pointed out, not all Slytherins were Dark Wizards, nor did all the Dark wizards come from Slytherin. She could be great in Slytherin, it whispered in her ear, uttering unknown to her the same words it had said to Harry the previous year. And she did ponder the Hat's offer. There wasn't anything wrong with being cunning and ambitious. She knew what she wanted and she knew how she planned on getting it. But…that plan didn't include her being a Slytherin, sworn enemies of all Gryffindors and far from Harry. So she had argued passionately with the Hat until it had finally acquiesced and placed her in Gryffindor.

Walking over, she had expected to see _him_, but looking down the entire table, she didn't see his messy black hair or a flash of his green eyes as he laughed. He was not sitting with Ron (who was also nowhere to be found) or talking quietly to the bushy-haired girl that had to be Hermione. He simply wasn't there. Frowning, she had seated herself near the girl she considered her nemesis, knowing that he would sit nearby and hopefully, _hopefully_ notice her. But when he arrived with Ron, it was by the hands of Snape and he saw no one but Hermione who was berating them for whatever foolish antics they had _already_ , Ginny had growled in frustration but on the outside she pasted a cheerful smile on her face.

And the smile remained as the school year went on. But her feelings had just piled up. So she turned to the diary. The boy in the diary, Tom he was called, understood _her_. He didn't see her as just another Weasley or the little sister to be ignored. He listened and he was there for her when Ron had said something cruel or Harry had ignored her latest attempt to get his attention. Tom was the one who offered her advice and helped her with her homework. And it was to Tom that she gave all her feelings and emotions, all the pain and sadness, hurt and want, fleeting happiness and then crushing sorrow. He always knew what to say to make her tears stop, always knew another way to make her forget her sadness. She began to depend on him, carrying the diary everywhere with her, checking her schoolbag obsessively to make sure the small book was still there. She was an addict and he was her drug. And so it gradually came to be that, Tom Marvolo Riddle took Harry Potter's place in her heart for a while.

How was she to have known the dangers her treasure held? Even when Voldemort was finally defeated, few people knew his real name. To a young girl who had grown up in peace, what was the name Tom Riddle? It seemed a perfectly normal, thoroughly English, completely harmless name. And she had thought to herself, it wasn't as if it was actually real was it? Sure, it was a clever piece of spellcraft to create a companion for yourself, but really that was all. The mere idea of Horcruxes was so foreign and despicable to the Wizarding Light that the subject had never been taught at any Wizarding school _ever_. So Ginny had no idea what she was getting herself into.

The loss of power over her own body was gradual. First, it might be little 10 minute periods when she couldn't remember what she had done. Ginny wrote those off at the beginning to stress from classes and once, a fainting spell. But then these came more often. And then it was not minutes that she couldn't remember but _hours_. One day, she couldn't remember anything from the end of classes until she woke up the next morning. It was all just one blank hole in her memory. Her dorm mates began inquiring about what she had been doing recently and she lied, herself not knowing where she had been.

Foolishly, during this time she turned more and more to her diary, not realizing the effect it had on her. When she finally made the connection, it was too late. She tried to throw it away, to give up her drug. But like any addict, she came back to it, reverting to stealing it back, wrecking the boys dormitory without regard for who might see her. But no one did or ever questioned her. That's when she knew she had lost the fight. If she couldn't get away from it and no one could see her downward spiral, how would she survive? And who would save her?

Harry would, of course. At 12 years old, Harry was braver than most full-grown wizards. He had battled a basilisk, alone and wielding the sword he had pulled out of the Sorting Hat, to save _her._ Of course, by then Ginny wasn't actually conscious but in considering the events in the days and weeks after, she like to think that Harry had done it for her. She knew it was foolish. But the sight of Harry at the hospital bed as she recovered was enough to numb her mind to the ordeal that she had been through. Every day he had come, and finally they had talked. _These _were the conversations that she had tried to start all year but never succeeded. Finally, she wasn't just Ron's little sister, but _Ginny_.


End file.
